


Knock Knock, Goodbye

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: O'malley wishes Gary didn't have a death wish.





	Knock Knock, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried uploading this three times last night with no luck.  
> Also I'm not entirely sure how to tag this one.

It had been many days since Texas' body had gone silent. Andy's remains collected for scrap and the parts ignored as the Sims of the valley dealt with O'Malley's body hopping. Sheila was barely functional and she too ignored Gary to preserve her power.

He didn't blame her. He was a horrible creation who played with minds and tore your morals. Gary would place himself high in regards of irredeemablity. "Knock knock," he tries to coax her out. Not that she ever came forth. The computer Gary was implanted in glitched and he looped back to the start of his words. "Knock knock." He wonders if this was punishment for what he put Alpha through in Blood Gulch.

A soldier approached. Gary had assumed it was simply to gather parts as the com towers were destroyed and half the Sim's were desperate for communications back up. It wasn't until the soldier taps on the computer that Gary recognized O'malley's frequency. "You still live?" that harsh straining voice every victim has is almost comforting to the lying program at this point. 

"I don't want to be," O'malley shifts his weight leaning forward. "I don't have time for your depressional state, Gary. Sigma is here." O'malley starts to pry open the computers box and holds a chip from Wyoming's helmet. "I'm putting you in this and we're leaving." Gary didn't understand why now O'malley cared to keep him safe. It was him who fucked up O'malley to his overly aggressive state. 

"Don't get me wrong, Gary. I'm not doing this for you. A villain needs a minion," O'malley hides the fear behind his voice. Gary knows a lie when he hears it. 

"Why not the body you're using?" Gary shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. It was a chance out, but a small part of him felt pity on leaving Sheila behind while she simply doesn't notice the change in anything. It would be a dark day she wakes up and no one is there to greet her. Or perhaps it would be better she doesn't wake to a liar's presence and no one else.

O'malley pulls at a wire looking for chip driver. "Dead, or well more properly a coma. Not that strong a will." This body was failing but the radios were down, no where to run when it comes for him. He inserts the chip. "Just hop in." There's a reading on the motion detection. O'malley stands straight and pounds on the computer. "Gary!" he shouts almost frantic.

But Gary remains. He doesn't trust O'malley's intent, he ruined the Protector. This could be a ruse for vengeance. "I will stay with Sheila. I will risk what ever danger you're running from."

O'malley kicks the machine. "You suicidal fuck. It'll eat you." O'malley feels the sensors ring again as the figure gets closer. "Fine. Forget you." O'malley darts as fast he can with the weakening body. "I gave you a chance!" Screw him, if he'd rather face Sigma so be it. He won't look back. See if he ever tries to play nice again.

Gary wishes he had said goodbye.

\--

The Meta stands at the computer. Sigma knows Gary won't fight him. There's no purpose now for the liar since he knows Wyoming is dead. Sigma will give him a new role to play. 

They stand a moment, letting Gary have a goodbye. Though Sigma finds it pointless, she won't notice nor care he is gone. 

Gary just wanted one person to say farewell to. One last moment as a single being. He could not give his goodbye to Reggie. So he'll make do with silent wires and dying power. What a hypocrite to trust Sigma's intent in the end.


End file.
